<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reassurance in my eyes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783022">reassurance in my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had relented in fully disclosing the truth about his identity to Eudora. He didn’t tell her or anyone at the academy his real surname, the history of his family, about his superpowers, or anything. It’s not that he didn’t trust her (not that it was really a secret to begin with) it’s just that his family had a lot of baggage and he worked so hard to get away from that and try to figure out who we was as an individual person outside of the Umbrella Academy. </p><p>—</p><p>where eudora learns about diego’s family and meets two of his siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reassurance in my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more eudora/diego fluff with an inclusion and brief appearances from vanya and klaus :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eudora yawns softly, she stretches her wilt body and squints her bleary eyes as she is suddenly roused from her deepened slumber. “G’morning,” She hears a raspy voice say from behind her. She chuckles, mussling her fingers through her disheveled curls before sitting up to rest her back against the headboard.  </p><p>“Morning. What time did you get in last night?” She inquisitively asks, while watching Diego groggily toss the strewn blanket that was draped across their bodies, aside. His furrowed brows creases together as he covered his mouth, stifling a loud yawn. </p><p>“Just a little after 2. I was exhausted after closing up the boxing center and came right here.” He explains, with a half-hearted shrug to which Maia raised an accusatory brow at him. </p><p>She trusted Diego, but ever since his expulsion from the academy, he’s been partaking in very dangerous vigilante activities, seeking vengeance in his own manner, blatantly ignoring and disregarding Eudora’s forewarning of telling him to let the police handle the investigations. </p><p>But of course, like the stubborn person that he is, Diego still chose to continue his late night escapades, sometimes interfering with her cases by interviewing witnesses, tampering with evidence. No matter how many times she adamantly forbade him to continue pursuing his vigilance, he still does it much to her dismay. </p><p>It’s not like he’s bad at it (well, disregarding the brunt violence that he uses as tactics), Diego was actually a good detective. He was able to receive information easily and always opted to investigate scenes. </p><p>The issue with Eudora was that he wasn’t qualified to do all of work, not officially anyway. He was expelled before he could graduate and make it into the force. He wasn’t allowed to be present at the scenes and interfering with their work.</p><p>That never stopped him or ceased his primary missions of continuance. </p><p>“Oh, really? Is that why Al left me a message last night asking if you’d made it home okay after he bailed you out?” She surmised in accusation, the sudden inquiry aghast Diego, catching him completely off guard. </p><p>His face flushed in a palled pallor, mouth open in a slight part as he stammered and struggled to provide her with a truthful answer. He wasn’t good at lying, never has been especially when it came to lying to Eudora who had the instincts of easily detecting someone’s dishonesty. </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his meek rebuttal as she rose from the bed. The cold breeze from the air sent goosebumps trailing against her bare legs, she shivered lightly and tugged at the hem of the large t-shirt she slept in. Eudora could hear the sound of Diego’s gait trailing behind her as she makes her way down the hall and into the bathroom. </p><p>“You mad at me?” He asks, chiseling himself against her backside while his hands envelope around her waist. The base of his chin genially rests against her shoulder, his brown eyes gaze at hers through the mirror. </p><p>“Why would I be mad at you Diego? Because you lied to me or because you got arrested <em>again</em> for interfering with the department’s cases?” She replies in abhor, sarcasm lilting heavily in her voice. </p><p>He numbly gnawed at his lower lip as his gaze suddenly diverted away from hers. His countenance marred one of ambivalence and guilt.</p><p>Eudora felt a moue frown wan her lips as she looked at how hesitant he hastily became. She turned around in his arms to face him. She folds her arms akimbo as she narrowed a glare at him. <br/><br/>“Do you not care that I could get fired? After everything, after how hard I worked you’re willing to risk me possibly losing my job just because you want to play detective too?” </p><p>Diego’s eyes widened at the absurd accusation. “What? Dora, you know that I would never-” </p><p>Eudora throws her hands up wearily in the air, “Then why do you keep doing it?”</p><p>Diego pursed his lips tightly, swallowing a lump that enclosed at the back of his throat. He didn’t want to tell Eudora that the reason he was doing this is because he felt like a failure, and that helping the department is his only way of feeling useful. Him working as a janitor did nothing impactful––but him stopping the crime, solving cases that the department couldn’t...<em>that</em> was useful. He was actually doing something for good, and yeah, his tactics of approaching the situations weren’t always logical or suggested but he was helping. </p><p>He didn’t want to tell Eudora all of this because he wasn’t too good at verbalizing his emotions and feelings, after a year of dating, he still struggled with this and she often had to prod and help him open up and address his vulnerability more, but he did tell her because he hated when she was upset with him. </p><p>“My father told me that I wouldn’t make it past the academy and he was right. I am a failure,” He shrugged, his shoulders slouching in solemnity as his gaze lowered shamefully to the floor. “I guess I just wanted to prove to him and myself––and you, that I’m not useless.” </p><p>Upon hearing this, Eudora feels her heart ache in sympathy for him. She was aware of his tainted and dysfunctional relationship with his father and how he was unconsciously always going everything in his willpower to prove himself to him. She hated that he still felt like that, like he needed to prove that he was good enough. </p><p>Her callus demeanor softens as she stares at him. Eudora drops her arms from their folded position under her chest as she walks up and approached him. </p><p>“Di,” She calls softly, her hand tucking underneath his chin to tilt his head upwards so that they’re at eye level again. “I know how good you are. You don’t ever, <em>ever</em> have to prove yourself to me. But baby, you’ve gotta stop, okay? I love you and you know that I would want you out there on the field with me but I you can’t be. It’s obstruction of justice and I hate having to arrest you every time you’re caught at a scene.” She reprimands softly. </p><p>She truthfully did loathe having to arrest him. But she knew that if it wasn’t her then one of the other officers would have the responsibility of doing so, and they wouldn’t allow him to be released so quickly like she always did. (He made a few enemies at the academy due to his slick mouth and surly attitude. They still held grudges against him and wouldn’t be hesitant on taking advantage of the situation.) </p><p>Diego conceded, nodding his head in agreement because he did understand no matter how tempted he was to ignore her forewarning pleads. She did work hard during that time of the academy, he didn’t want to be the reason why that hard work went away due to his stubbornness. Also, they’ve broken up a few times already because of this exact reason. He didn’t want to lose Eudora again over something this silly. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll stop.” He relents in agreement, looking intently in Eudora’s eyes to show his sincerity behind the sentiment. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Diego nods surely. “Yeah.”</p><p>He walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I know you’re working towards becoming detective and I don’t want to be the reason why you don’t get that promotion.” He admittedly adduced to which she smiles softly in appreciation. <br/><br/>“Thank you for understanding.” She leans forward, brushing her lips against his to meet him in a kiss. She pulls away a bit, causing him to pout his lips in a frown. “If you ever lie to me again about <em>anything</em>––” She scolds threateningly, which results in Diego raising his hands in the air in surrender. </p><p>“I know, I know.” Diego sighs, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’ll castrate me.” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at the kinky suggestive threat. Eudora playfully pushes at his shoulder and shakes her head. </p><p>“Only you would get turned on by the thought of being neutered.” She mutters, wrapping her arms around his heightened neck as he tugs her body flush up against his, chiseling their chests together. Diego hums, hands raffishly sneaking up her t-shirt, fingers teasingly tugging at her underwear. </p><p>“I have to be at work in a hour,” She says, breathlessly, biting numbly on her lower lip, eyes rolling to the back of her head when she feels the callus padding of his thumb pressing against her wanton apex, teasing circles along her slicked lips. </p><p>Diego brushes his nose against hers, pecking a soft kiss amongst her parted lips. “I can be quick.” He grabbed Eudora  by the waist and backed her up against the counter. They both keened loudly at the feeling of their pelvic bones brushing against each other’s.</p><p>Leaning forward, Diego presses his mouth against Eudora’s, feverishly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. They kissed softly, tenderly. Diego’s tongue traced over the succulent outline of Eudora’s lower lip, begging for entrance. She succumbs, keening softly into his mouth when she feels the pressure of his tongue against hers wrestling in a game of dominance.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grunted, his deft fingers moving in a hurried haste as he began to rid tug the flimsy thong that covered her ass, over her curvaceous hips and down her legs. Eudora assists him, shimmying her black laced underwear over her hips, allowing them to fall to the floor with a soft thud.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her shirt and bra follows along in the mix soon after. She stood there bare naked, body beautiful, sleek. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He grasps her bottom lip within his and sucked on it, releasing it with a loud pop until it was kiss-swollen. Diego’s </span> <span class="s1">breathing is heavy, his mind is hazy. He opens his eyes to see Eudora glaring at him with an evidential lust looming in her pupils.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shivers lightly when he feels the padding of Eudora’s nimble fingers teasingly caressing at the soft skin on his chest. He swallows thickly when her hand sneakily prowled its way inside of his boxers, her warm fingers graze against the sensitized skin on his cock, thumb idly wiped away the oozes of milky precum.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego whimpers again, his teeth roughly sinking into the skin on his lower lip as he handles a grip onto the edge of the counter attempting to steady his weakened balance. “I-” He chokes, his throat too heavy to form any coherent words at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You don't know how hot you look right now,” Eudora murmurs sheepishly, her fingers envelope around Diego’s </span> <span class="s1">swollen cock. She flicks her wrists, gently squeezing the turgid flesh while she slowly pumps his hand at an excruciatingly precise and slow pace.<br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego’s hips inadvertently sputter, his heavy eyelids flutter lightly as he emanates a hymn of breathy moans.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora’s </span> <span class="s1">free hand, the one not wrapped around Diego’s pretty, thick cock, was stroking his side, alternating between squeezing his hip and running her fingers along the chiseled muscles that taunted on Diego’s </span><span class="s1">toned abs.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her hand gently wrapped around his dick, slid up and down in a steady rhythm, slow, lazily, torturous, <em>maddening</em>. Eudora’s fingers brushed against the sensitive underside of Diego’s flushed head, his pinky finger catching on the edge. He moaned, long and drawn out, into Eudora’s shoulder, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dora.” He rasps, his voice almost breathless. Eudora smirks a sheepish grin, clearly satisfied by her boyfriends reaction. Eudora hummed, relenting, and tightened her hand on an upstroke just once, just so, causing him to gasp sharply. Diego’s hips strained up, desperate for more, more friction, contact, anything.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora chuckled, tilting her head to kiss Diego’s cheek where his face was pressed into her shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against her collarbone, his forehead fire against her neck. Eudora carded her unoccupied hand in his soft curls, slightly damp with sweat, and tugged. Diego’s </span> <span class="s1">cock jumped in her hand and he let out a high, wordless moan.</span></p><p class="p1">Eudora groaned and pulled his head up, gently, with the hand still in his hair. Her mouth latched onto his boyfriends exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin. Diego’s back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths.</p><p class="p1">Her mouth left Diego’s neck and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid before kissing him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps. Eudora pulled away and a broken moan escaped her mouth, her bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you, Dora.” He whispers, his chest still heaving in heavy breathes, his cock straining against her hand, libido becoming carnal and salacious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora grunted in retort, already beginning to shuck Diego out of the remainder of his clothing. They work in a hastily tandem, shimmying Diego’s boxers over his hips and absentmindedly kicking it aside. They kiss each other hurriedly, messily, and their teeth clash a bit but neither one of them seemed to care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Umph</em>!” Eudora murmurs against his lips, shaking her head once he lifted her onto the bathroom counter. “The shower.” She suggested instead, and Diego feels his cock twitching against his thigh. <br/><br/>They retract from each other’s grasp momentarily so that she could turn on the shower. She sets the water to a warm temperature and steps inside, allowing the water to trickle down her body. </p><p class="p1">Diego’s hurriedly making his way inside, his body slotting behind hers. </p><p class="p1">“I love you,” He murmurs, his breath is warm against her skin. His pillowy lips are pressed against her nape, pampering chaste kisses along her dewy skin. Usually with other people he was always hesitant in expressing his enamor. But with Eudora, there was no apprehension or trepidation’s.</p><p class="p1">He loved her so damn much that it nearly terrified him at times. Diego didn’t know that he was capable of loving someone so much like he did with Eudora. She meant everything to him. </p><p class="p1">“I love you too.” She says, inhaling a soft breath when she feels the soft padding of his thumb caressing along her torso, not to mention his body was flush against her backside and he could feel the swelling of his arousal pressing against her butt.</p><p class="p1">She meant every word of adulation that she’s ever spoken to him. She loved Diego, every part of him implicitly, even the parts that aggravated her immensely, even when he was being stubborn or a smart-mouthed know-it-all. She couldn’t help but to love him. </p><p>Diego only smirks roguishly at her as he tightly wraps her legs around his torso, after settling himself at the center of her apex. He enthralled at the breathy moans that escaped from her mouth, the heavy weight of his swollen girth pressed against his thigh and her stomach. </p><p>She felt him dryly thrust his hips forward. She gasped at the delicious friction, feeling her cunt avidly throbbing for more contact. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He ruts his hips again, this time allowing his pelvic bone to linger against hers. </p><p>Eudora’s eyes gently fluttered, she gnawed harshly on her lower lip to stifle the hymn of breathy that threatened to spew from her lips. She parted her mouth, preparing to chide him for his coquettish behavior until she felt his mouth press wholly against hers.</p><p>His lips were pillowy and soft, he kissed her with a ravenous ardor while he sucked at the plush skin on her bottom lip. They kissed each other with an inert vigor, their heavy tongues pressed against each other’s as they fought for dominance. </p><p>Eudora’s hands are tousling through his matted, disheveled hair seeking as an achor while she writhed helplessly beneath him. Diego bit at her lip and smirked as he acknowledged that her libido had ravenously increased as well.</p><p>He kissed her, deeply, until both of their breathing became labored, until their lips became swollen. Diego was aghast when Eudora began to roll her hips and press down on him. The friction caused him to sputter, his grip on her waist tightened.</p><p>“Need you, <em>now</em>.” She whines, feeling desperate to feel him nestled deeply inside of her. </p><p>“Yeah?” He reaches down and grabs ahold of himself, rivulets of milky precum oozed from the tip. </p><p>“Yeah.” She bites on her lip and watches, spectating how he aligned himself at her center and gently began to ease himself inside of her wanton warmth. Eudora’s  mouth hangs agape, the pain is sharp as he stretches her whole. He continued to fill her until he was pressed against her hilt, he paused, waiting and allowing her time to adjust. </p><p>Diego’s thrusts were languid, unrelenting and sinew. He sloshed sounds of her dewy, slicked folds while his rigid cock thrusted deftly inside of her nearly spurs both of them to their precipice.</p><p>Eudora moans softly, feeling him shifting his hips, going deeper, <em>harder</em>. Diego murmurs an inward profanity as he feels her wanton cunt gently quivering around his swollen cock. “Baby, M’gonna need you to cum.” He rasps heavily against her neck, his breath hitched. </p><p>“Then make me,” Eudora coquettishly rebuttals, smirking slyly before reaching down and grabbing ahold of his ass cheeks and proffering them with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>She stretches her legs further, giving him a perfect view as he slowly extracted himself out of her swollen hollow and teasingly rubbed the head of his tip along the slicked slit of her folds. Eudora’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit down on her lip while he pressed a thumb against the center of her milky apex. </p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>,” Her mouth slants agape, her eyes softly flutter while her hips roll in tandem along the slightly calloused skin of his forefinger. Her head lulls backward and rests against the shower wall. Diego’s fingers deftly pinched, curled and teased at her sensitized pink flesh, unrelentingly pressing deeper inside of her, causing her to croak a loud gasp.</p><p>Eudora whimpers once she felt his fingers abandon her sticky warmth, he smirks as his lips feverishly nibbled at her neck.</p><p>“I love you,” He whispers, momentarily halting his movements so that he could gaze into her heavy lidded eyes.</p><p>Eudora drew in a quick breath, her throat grows heavy, her teeth are gnawing at the plush skin on her bottom lip again — she could feel the ridges of his cock chafing against her skin while he pressed heavily inside of her. One hand was placed against the shower wall while the other tightly gripped at her hips; she flushed herself closer, nearly molding her body against his. </p><p>Their chests pressed tightly against each other’s her bouncy one against his flattened one, her legs enveloped around his waist, she stretches her inner thighs and grounds her hips downward, they moan in unison. He could feel her quivering, almost at the edge, nearly at her precipice.</p><p>Diego goes slower and drawls deeper, much to her delight. Their heavy breaths mesh as he slowly feels the thick essence of her sticky arousal spewing from her body, coating his penis. He continued to ride her though the aftershocks of her orgasms, fucking her with abandon. </p><p>He watches, their eyes never divert away from each other’s as she cums for the second time this morning. Eudora  reached forward and kissed him; slowly, softly, chastely. She depends the kiss, their lips messily collide.</p><p>Diego could feel himself becoming breathless, his lungs burning for air but he continued to kiss Eudora, not caring if he risked asphyxiation. “I love you, too. Always.” She whispers on his lips causing him to tighten the grip he held around her. </p><p>She giggled when she felt the weight of his penis pressing against her inner thigh, swelling with arousal again. “Already?” </p><p>He sheepishly smiles, “Seems like I just can’t get enough of you.” He murmured before pulling her swollen mouth back down towards his. </p><p>“As much as I would love to have shower sex with you all morning, I need to wash up and get dressed before I’m late.” She ripostes, pecking his lips with a quick kiss before finally drawing apart. They hastily washed their bodies of the bodily fluids that was sticky against their thighs.</p><p>—</p><p>Eudora hurriedly walked through the apartment, sliding her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she searched heedily for her car keys. </p><p>“What do you want for dinner tonight?” She calls out from her bedroom to Diego who was currently in the kitchen munching down on a bowl of cereal. </p><p>“Are you cooking?” He ponders, causing Eudora to snort comically at the inquiry. While she did enjoy cooking, she didn’t often cook whenever she came home from work. The long hours exhausted her and typically when she came home all she wanted to do was shower and sleep. Cooking was the furthest thing from her mind. </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> cooking?” She retorted rhetorically in question.</p><p>They both knew Diego was the last person that should and would ever step into a kitchen. He couldn’t cook anything besides a grilled cheese and he nearly burned her kitchen down the last time he made that.</p><p>“Good point. Chinese or Mexican?” </p><p>Eudora walked down the hall and into the kitchen where she pulled open the fridge, grabbing herself a yogurt. “Hm...Mexican. We‘ll have Chinese tomorrow.” She grabbed a spoon and a banana.</p><p>She grabbed her purse off of the table, slinging her arm through the thin strap. “Love you. See you later. Don’t give Al or anyone else a hard time!” She pecks a quick kiss against his lips before she’s scurrying off to the front door. </p><p>“Bye, love you too!” </p><p>She’s walking towards her car in the parking lot when she suddenly sees a woman standing in the middle of the street, looking around like she’s lost. <br/><br/>Eudora approaches her. “Hey, can I help you?” </p><p>The woman blinks, like she’s surprised that Eudora’s speaking to her. She nods her head, clearing her throat as she looks down at the piece of paper that’s held in her hand. From where she’s standing Eudora could see intangible writing on the paper.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m looking for Diego. I went by the boxing ring but the guy, Al said he wasn’t there and gave me this address instead.” She explained, causing Eudora’s curiosity to pique. </p><p>It wasn’t usual for people to come looking for Diego. She figures that it had to be important for Al to give some random stranger her address. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. He stays with me sometimes. I’m sorry, who are you again?” Eudora questions. She didn’t want to come off was rude, but there was no way in hell she was about to let a stranger go up to her apartment, searching for her boyfriend without knowing the identity of who she was. </p><p>The girl’s eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry, I thought–” She began to explain, but is interrupted by the sound of Diego’s voice. <br/><br/>Eudora turned around to see Diego standing there. His expression transitioned from one of surprises to one of hostility and anger. His jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes in on her. Eudora saw the girl slyly cower away in recoil. Her head lowered in shame.</p><p>“What the hell are <em>you</em> doing here, Vanya?” He asks, voice harboring an angry tone that she’s never heard him use before.</p><p>“I needed to talk to you. I-I went by your place at the boxing ring, but your boss said that you were here. I know you’re still angry at me but it’s important okay?” She pleads desperately.</p><p>Eudora sees Diego’s demeanor change subtly. He maintained his stoic countenance but his eyes softened just a bit. </p><p><em>Vanya</em>? Eudora doesn’t remember Diego ever mentioning anyone named Vanya from his past. Now that she thinks about it, he hardly ever told her anything about his past. All she knows is that he had a terrible relationship with his father and that his mother was the favored parent. <br/> <br/>Something about the desperation that’s flinting heavily in her eyes causes Diego to recede in his callus behavior towards her. “Fine,” He grumbles, “But you only have two minutes. I have to get to work.” He gave Eudora a faint smile before turning back to Vanya and gesturing for her to follow him so that they could talk somewhere private.  </p><p>Eudora watched briefly as they stood off to the side speaking in hushed tones. Something Vanya said captured Diego’s attention because suddenly he’s alert and talking miles a minute. His facial expressions transitions into one of worry,  mouth juts downward in a frown. </p><p>Eudora couldn’t stand there trying to gauge Diego’s reaction or try to decipher their conversation any loner, she had to go to work. She unlocks her car, climbing inside of the driver’s seat. Putting on her seatbelt and starting up the engine, Eudora backs out of the driveway glancing over at Diego once more before eventually pulling off. <br/><br/></p><p>—</p><p>When she returned home after an excruciatingly tiring day of work, all she wanted to do was fall out onto her bed and succumb to her exhaustion. She assumed that Diego would be here already waiting for her when she returned home, but when she entered inside of the apartment she was met with silence. </p><p>“Babe?” She calls out, tossing her purse and keys onto the counter. She toes off her boots by the door, shrugging her jacket off as she walked through the apartment searching for him. </p><p>She assumes that he’d gotten caught up after hours at the ring with Al, so she decides to shower while she waited for him to arrival back home. </p><p>Nearly five hours had gone by and Diego had yet to come home. Eudora began to worry because he wasn’t answering his phone and she hasn’t had any communication with him all day. She sat on her couch, phone in her hand, eyes cemented on the door. </p><p>It wasn’t until around two in the morning that she had finally heard the sounds of keys jangling as the front door was being pulled open. Diego entered inside of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around surprised to see Eudora sitting there waiting for him. </p><p>“Are you okay? Why weren’t you answering your phone?” She instantly questions, worry still surging throughout her body. </p><p>“Sorry, I got caught up with something and I wasn’t around my phone.” He answered vaguely, walking past her so that he could head in the direction of the bedroom.</p><p>Eudora noticed the faint reeking smell of cigarettes stenching his clothes, she scrunches her nose at the putrid smell. “You could’ve texted, I was worried about you. I thought something happened.”</p><p>Diego smiled sheepishly at her as he began to strip down of his clothing. “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” He stood in the middle of the bedroom shirtless and only clad in his black boxer briefs. </p><p>Usually, Eudora would’ve fawned at now sexy he looked which would’ve resulted into coquettish banter and eventually into them stumbling into bed together to have sex. But tonight, she was more focused on him and his sudden aloof behavior. He disappeared for hours without a call or text or anything. </p><p>She was fucking terrified. She thought that he’d been seriously hurt––or worse.</p><p>“Diego.”</p><p>He pauses, glancing at her over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in questioning.</p><p>“What’s going on? That girl that came by here earlier who was she and why did Al give her my address? Why did you disappear without calling or texting me? Are you doing it again; that masked vigilante shit?” She curiously inquires. There was no other reason that she could think of for his suspicious behavior. This was typically how he acted whenever he was sneakily partaking in anti-hero activities. <br/><br/>“No,” He sighed. His bottom lip worries between the grasp of his teeth as he perched himself down at the edge of her bed.</p><p>He had relented in fully disclosing the truth about his identity to Eudora. He didn’t tell her or anyone at the academy his real surname, the history of his family, about his superpowers, or anything. It’s not that he didn’t trust her (not that it was really a secret to begin with) it’s just that his family had a lot of baggage and he worked so hard to get away from that and try to figure out who we was as an individual person outside of the Umbrella Academy. </p><p>But Diego knew that eventually, he would have to tell her the truth. Especially now with the events and problems that were beginning to arise. </p><p>“That girl who was here earlier was my sister, Vanya.” He began slowly, his eyes peering over at her to gauge her reaction. Her face furrowed in a perplexed frown. </p><p>“Your <em>sister</em>? I didn’t even know you had siblings.” </p><p>Diego nodded as he continued. “There’s seven of us in total. My brothers Luther, Ben, Klaus, and Five. And I have two sisters; Allison and Vanya who you met yesterday.” He explained, watching at her face twisted and contorted into different expressions upon hearing him suddenly informing her of this information. </p><p>“Seven? You have six siblings and you didn’t tell me any of this?” Again he nodded his head. </p><p>“Yeah. There’s more. My last names’ not Ramirez: it’s Hargreeves.” </p><p>“What? Diego what the hell-–wait,” She says, shaking her head as she suddenly came to a realization. “<em>Hargreeves</em>, like Reginald Hargreeves who owned the Umbrella Academy and had all those kids with the superpowers?” </p><p>She chuckled wryly, tossing her hands defeatedly in the air. “So you lied to me about who you are and about your family?! Is your name even Diego?” She accused in abhorrence. </p><p>Diego hurriedly rose to his feet. “What? Yes, that’s my real name! Dora, I-I didn’t lie, technically. I just didn’t tell the truth.” He says and instantly regrets. Somehow trivializing it in that manner only made it immensely worse. </p><p>“You withheld important information from me––that’s lying in my eyes. Why? Why didn’t you just tell me this? We’ve been dating for two years and suddenly it feels like I don’t even know who you are. You know everything about me and my family, good and bad. But with you it’s like this mystery. Did you not trust me? Did you think that I would treat you differently had I known?” <br/><br/>Eudora was genuinely hurt. She thought that she knew Diego, at least from the little bit that he had told her about himself. Still, she didn’t think that he was someone with a colossal secret such as this. He’d gone two years, fooling her into thinking that he was someone else. <br/><br/>Diego’s pulse quickened as panic began to erratically surge thought him. This was initially what he was afraid of, Eudora reacting like this. He knows that he should’ve told her the truth but he was afraid that it would change everything between them. Not because of who he was but because of all that entailed with being a Hargreeves. </p><p>“N-No! Dora, I-I trust you. You know that!” He was beginning to stutter again. His emotions were all over the place, he was panicking, causing his speech impediment to reappear and his words to slur together incoherently.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Diego exhaled a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself down.</p><p>“I d-d-didn’t want to t-tell you b-because I–<em>fuck</em>!” He cursed furiously, chastising himself for his inability of properly getting a word out. He was trying so hard to explain himself but it didn’t seem sincere because of his fucking stuttering. <br/><br/>Eudora, upon noticing his frustration and the defeated look on his face walked over to him. She ushered him to sit back down on the bed, in which he was docile of her commands. </p><p>She sat next to him, resting a hand on his forearm. Diego looked down at his hands, too embarrassed to look at her. </p><p>Though they’ve been dating for a while now, Diego was still embarrassed by his speech impairment. Whenever they argued or whenever he was upset about something, he would always begin to stutter. He worked so hard with his mother when he was younger, trying to help improve his speech. It was embarrassing for him being a grown man, still getting tongue tied over his words. </p><p>“Hey, relax. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Eudora began to apologize, but Diego shakes his head.</p><p>“You didn’t. I’m u-upset b-b-because of <em>me</em>. I k-knew I shouldn’t have l-l-lied to you but I did it anyway.”  He musters up the courage to meet her gaze. She’s looking at him expectantly as she sat there waiting for him to continue. </p><p>“my family’s dy-dysfunctional. My dad is emotionally abusive and a complete jackass, one of my brothers is an addict, another one is dead, the other one has been missing since we were kids, then there’s Luther who’s in space. Allison’s this mega superstar actress that doesn’t even come around anymore and Vanya she wrote an entire book about our lives; exposing everything-” Diego’s face flushed in chagrin, shoulders slouching, face sombering in a sullen expression. “Even my stuttering.”  </p><p>Eudora felt awful after hearing that. She knew how much Diego still struggled with accepting his speech impediment and his easily embarrassed he was of it (although she’s assured him numerous times that he didn’t have to be) she knows how horrified he was having to find out that everyone knew about everything regarding their personal lives because of his sister. </p><p>He already is reluctant on letting people in and expressing emotions, being exposed like that had to be terrifying for him. </p><p>In addition, after hearing about his father and his siblings it made her empathize even more for him. Having all of those siblings and not being close to any of them anymore must’ve felt so lonely for him. Eudora always assumed that the reason why he was always at her place and never visited home was to get away from them and while that was partially the reason, he also didn’t have anyone to go home to.</p><p>She just felt so bad for the Hargreeves children. </p><p>“Dad was always yelling and mocking me for stuttering, calling me an imbecile and a p-pussy,” His jaw clenched at the memory, causing his anger to seethe again. Eudora reached down and intertwined their fingers, running her thumb over the skin of his knuckles trying to calm him down. </p><p>“Klaus’ drinking worsened after Ben died, neither one of our parents seemed to notice or care.” Diego really didn’t fault his mother. There was only so much that she could do given her state, but he did pinpoint the blame entirely on Reginald. </p><p>He always pushed them too hard with training and trying to exceed the limits of their powers. He used to force Klaus to be locked away until he produced the necessary results of Reginald’s satisfaction. </p><p>“Ben died during one of our missions––it was awful, Dora.” Diego expresses, voice trembling and cracking as if he’s on the precipice of tears. At this, Eudora moves closer to him, touching him, trying to assure him that she was <em>right</em> <em>here</em> and wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“He didn’t say it out loud but I’m sure Dad blamed us. He blamed us for everything that went wrong. Five still doesn’t even know. He’s been missing since we were thirteen. No one knows where he’s at or if he’s even alive.” </p><p>His eyes are sheening, tears glistening in his pupils. He pivots his position on the bed, turning so that he’s fully facing Eudora. </p><p>“I didn’t tell you about any of this because it’s hard for me to think about. My family’s dysfunctional and broken and yours isn’t. I thought that you would think that I was broken too if you knew all of this––”</p><p>“What? Diego, no.” She murmurs, shaking her head at the absurd suggestion. “I don’t think you’re broken. I think that you and your siblings had a rough childhood. And even if you were broken that wouldn’t have scared me away. I love you for <em>you</em>, Diego. All that matters but it’s not a reflection of who you are to me.” </p><p>“Yeah?” <br/><br/>She nods hastily. “Yeah.” </p><p>He’s never had someone like this before in his life: so understanding, loving and caring. He was grateful for Eudora. She was the only thing that kept him sane at times. He’s never fully opened up to anyone like this before, made himself vulnerable and exposed. It terrified him, allowing people in, letting them know his fears. Reginald always chided them for showing any semblances of emotions. He said that it was a weakness. He said that Diego’s stuttering was a weakness. </p><p>But Diego found that he was glad that he let Eudora in. Keeping all of those feelings dormant for all those years was the cause of his anger, it felt like a weighted relief finally being able to tell her the truth about his life. </p><p>“I’m sorry for lying to you. I know you said if I lied about anything-”</p><p>Eudora interjected him mid-sentence, shaking her head and giving him a small smile. “It’s okay, I’m just glad you finally told me the truth. You can keep your genitals for now.” She jokes lightly causing Diego to smile. </p><p>He rests a hand on Eudora’s thigh, moving his body closer to hers. “I love you.” He states with sincerity, eyes unwavering as he stares at her.</p><p>The thought of him saying these three words that held such a deep meaning to anyone else would’ve frightened Diego, but with Eudora it felt natural, real and so damn easy to say. </p><p>“I love you, too.” She reflects the sentiment, her words holding the same weight and sincerity as his. </p><p>—</p><p>“Wait, so why did Vanya come by here earlier then?” Eudora questions curiously, tilting her head up to look at Diego who was heeded into the television screen. </p><p>“Oh, that was about Klaus. He was released from rehab and needed a place to stay. She couldn’t let him stay with her because she’s going out of town for this concert or something and he can’t stay home because dad doesn’t put up with him anymore.” Diego explained, stuffing his hand into the bowl of popcorn and shoveling the handful of the buttered snack inside of his mouth. </p><p>Eudora sat up, tucking her legs beneath her body. “Well, where is he staying?” She asked, curiosity piqued. </p><p>“At a shelter downtown.” He answered as he chewed. </p><p>“That one?” Eudora frowns, then an idea suddenly pops into her head. Diego pauses, gauging the look on her face. When he realizes what that look meant he shook his head in refute. “Why not?” </p><p>“Because you don’t know Klaus. He’s invasive, doesn’t know the meaning of the word boundaries or personal space, he’s loud, obnoxious-” </p><p>“He’s also your brother.” </p><p>“Yeah, and I love him to death but there’s a reason why I didn’t let him stay over at my place at the boxing ring––he’s sneaky. He could swipe anything in your house without you even knowing!” </p><p>Diego did love his brother, he loved all of his siblings to a fault but with Klaus he was unpredictable. He was still struggling in between relapsing and sobriety, during that time Klaus often did things out of erratic decision making. He didn’t want Eudora to be intermingled with Klaus’ abrupt shenanigans. <br/><br/>“I hear you, I do, but I mean, it’s got to be awful in that shelter for him. Fresh out of rehab he should be around family, not strangers.” Eudora urged, giving him a hopeful look. </p><p>Truthfully, part of her was vying so hard for him to agreed to allow Klaus to stay with them is because she wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to know all of the Hargreeves’ siblings. Another part of her wanted to do this because she had a cousin who was an addict and she knew how much he struggled and how her aunt and uncle wasn’t supportive of him during that time of his life. </p><p>She wanted Klaus to feel like he had someone to depend on in this time of need. It’s awful––feeling like you have no one in your life to turn to. </p><p>Diego must’ve had the same thoughts as Eudora because suddenly his face is softening in that same way it always did whenever he realized that she was right about something (which was almost if not all of the time.) He understand what she’s saying: no matter all of Klaus’ fault and annoying idiosyncrasies, it was important for him to feel like he had someone to depend on. <br/><br/>And if he was being truthful, he did feel guilty about not knowing that Klaus had even been in rehab again in the first place. He’d inadvertently lost contact with all of his siblings over the years, only talking to Klaus on a few occasions.</p><p>Maybe Eudora was right, maybe he could stay here for awhile...</p><p>“Fine,” Diego conceded in agreement, sighing deeply. “But he’s only staying for a little while, a few days at the most. I know it’s your place but trust me you’ll end up wanting to wring his skinny neck out after one day with him.” </p><p>“A few days. That should give me enough time to find him somewhere nicer to stay than that run down place downtown.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Dora.” </p><p>She shrugged. “I know but I want to. He’s your brother, Diego. I want to do nice things for him.” </p><p>Diego smiles softly as he shakes his head. His hand reaches up to cradle her face within his grasp. “What did I go to deserve you?” </p><p>Eudora smirked as she tossed her legs over his hips, now straddling his waist. Diego’s hands immediately splay on her hips. “I don’t know but I can think of something that you can do to show your appreciation,” She murmurs in a coquettish and seductive tone. Her arms wrap around his neck and she flushes her body closer to his, causing their pelvises to brush against each other’s. </p><p>The friction results into Diego moaning breathlessly, fingers tightening their grip on her hips. </p><p>“D-Dora...” He gasps, breath hitching, words stuttering. </p><p>Her lips are brushing kisses against his skin; placing delicate and supple love bites all over him. “Yes, baby?” She asks, placating an innocent facade.</p><p>Her eyes flutter up and meets his gaze, love and lust flicker into them. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep searing kiss, tongue brushing over her bottom lip, nipping and tugging at the plush skin. <br/><br/>He leans backwards, shoulders rolling onto the soft couch cushions as he pulls Eudora’s body over his. </p><p>Their hands work in a frenzied tandem, shredding each other out of their clothes.</p><p>— </p><p>Klaus stood at the end of the empty parking lot, a lit cigarette dangled from his lips, as his arms wound around his body trying to shield him from the cold weather that seeped through the dainty cardigan that he wore. </p><p>He smiled widely, jumping up and down in vim when he sees a car approaching; Diego seated in the driver’s seat. </p><p>“There he is. Jesus, it’s freezing what’s he doing wearing that?” Diego chastised, pulling the car up into the side of the road and putting it in park. He turns to face Eudora, giving her an expectant look. “Prepare yourself.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s going to be fine.” </p><p>“Diego!” Klaus exclaimed excitedly, nearly crashing into him and jumping into his arms, pulling him into a hug when Diego got out of the car. “Long time no see, my dear brother.”</p><p>Diego awkwardly patted Klaus’ back, embracing into the hug. “Yep, what’s it been a year?” He pushed Klaus away when an ash of his cigarette fell onto Diego’s shirt. </p><p>“A year and three months to be exact.” Klaus recalls, taking another drag from the cigarette before flicking it absentmindedly into the grass, putting it out with his shoes. Klaus’ eyes lit up when he looked to his side and saw a woman standing there. He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>“And who is this gorgeous lady?” </p><p>Eudora smiled as she brought her hand up in a wave. “I’m Eudora, Diego’s girlfriend.” <br/><br/>Klaus’ eyes widened as his smirk transited into a surprising gasp. “<em>Girlfriend</em>?” Diego’s cheeks flushed in chagrin. “Our widdle Diego finally found himself a girlfriend, huh? I’m proud of you.” He cooed, teasingly pinching at Diego’s cheeks. </p><p>“Shut up, Klaus.” Diego says, swatting his brother’s hand away. “And what are you wearing? It’s 27 degrees out here and you’re wearing a skirt!”</p><p>“It’s called fashion.” </p><p>“It’s called hypothermia.” Diego laments, shaking his head. “Just get in the damn car before we change our mind and pull off without you.”</p><p>Klaus smirked as he patted a hand against Diego’s cheek. He walked over to Eudora, slinging his arms within hers as he began to ramble, talking a mile a minute as if they’ve known each other all of their lives. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>